Sadly, Black is my color
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen, âme sensibles s'abstenir, beaucoup de tristesse dans celui-ci: Regina doit s'habiller pour l'enterrement de Robin. Soudainement elle se rend compte que le noir, qui lui a souvant servi de carapace est juste insupportable à porter aujourd'hui. Bon vous le savez je suis nulle en résumés, alors n'y prêtez pas attention! Enjoy! *-*


**Bonjour!**

 **Je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur ma fiction en cours, mais voilà cet OS me titillait pas mal et je devais absolument l'écrire… Bon c'est un OS assez triste, mais bon je suis certaine que vous allez réussir à le lire si vous vous munissez de mouchoirs!**

 **Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Sadly,black is my color**

* * *

J'ouvre mon armoire, l'esprit embrumé comme si tout ceci n'est pas réel. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire, mais fin heureuse s'est encore envolée, et avec elle tous mes espoirs. C'est la fin, j'abandonne. J'ouvre donc mon armoire et regarde mes nombreuses tenues alignées devant mes yeux. Du noir, partout du noir. Ce que peu de gens savent s'étale devant mes yeux. Peut être un secret ou plutôt quelque chose de trop douloureux pour que je puisse en parler avec qui que ce soit. Le noir, le noir est mon secret.

Je l'ai toujours dit, affirmé comme une amulette puissante : le noir est ma couleur. Oui, mais à quel prix ?

Voir tout ce noir dans ma penderie aujourd'hui me tue. Oui, c'est le mot, parce qu'aujourd'hui ça me rappelait la première fois que j'avais porté du noir, ce même jour où j'avais pris le deuil. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Daniel. Le temps dehors était gris, comme en écho à mon âme. Ma vieille nourrice, seule à connaître mes tourments m'avait apporté une robe de dentelle noire et m'avait entraînée au pied de Notre arbre où j'avais enterré l'amour de ma vie.

Je m'étais ensuite mariée, l'âme en peine et le cœur noirci de haine. Une fois mon mari mort par les soins de Sidney, j'avais encore une fois vêtu le noir, mais cette fois-ci pour ne jamais plus le quitter. Pendant des années il m'avait rappelé que ce que je faisais je le faisais pour Daniel, parce qu'il ne méritait pas son destin cruel. Mes habits reflétaient la douleur immense qui habitait chaque parcelle de mon cœur et de mon âme. J'étais à jamais éteinte, le monde, comme mes habits, avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Alors, oui, peu à peu le noir m'avait rassurée, protégée, il était devenu une armure, ma marque de fabrique qui effrayait et intriguait à la fois.

Bien des années plus tard, quand Henry était entré dans ma vie, mon cœur s'était peu à peu dégelé. Henry était mon petit prince, la raison de mes moindres sourires, la lumière qui éclairait ma nuit. Alors ma peine se faisait moins douloureuse, plus supportable et j'avais recommencé à porter des couleurs. Henry m'avait sauvé. Seul son sourire avait cette force, la force de briser ma coquille et de me rappeler que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. J'avais abandonné mes projets de vengeance et j'avais radicalement changé grâce à mon fils.

Alors, quand Robin arriva dans ma vie, j'étais prête. Oui, J'étais prête à être heureuse, à quitter ma vie passée, si désastreuse, au profit de quelque chose de merveilleux et de totalement nouveau. Robin… oh, Robin. Ma fin heureuse. Il était bien plus que ça, il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, du moins à une certaine époque. Il m'avait toujours aimée pour celle que j'étais vraiment, il avait toujours réussi à faire sortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi. Notre histoire d'amour avait été plus qu'embûchée, mais à chaque fois nous nous étions retrouvés plus forts et amoureux que jamais. Nos nuits n'avaient que confirmé cet amour brûlant qui nous consommait ardemment. Nous nous comprenions d'un regard, d'un soupir. Une simple caresse signifiait bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils pourraient s'échanger, elle devenait sous nos doigts tout un monde merveilleux. Je nous voyais vieillir ensembles, dans une maison que nous aurions bâti à la lisière de la forêt et où nos petits enfants viendraient nous rendre visite chaque dimanche. J'imaginais une vie paisible et passionnée à la fois, une vie où jamais nous n'aurions pu être plus heureux. Robin me le disait toujours, il était mon futur et j'étais le sien. Je sens encore ses lèvres sur ma peaux, j'entends encore sa voix chaude et rassurante, et je sens encore ses merveilleux yeux bleus posés sur moi tendrement .

Les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague devant ma penderie, j'attends presque qu'il m'appelle en me disant que nous allons être en retard. Mais il ne m'appelle pas, pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Robin est mort.

En cet instant je ne sais même plus comment et pourquoi il a quitté ce monde, seule son absence suffit à briser mon cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière. J'ai perdu mon amour. Aujourd'hui est son enterrement, et une fois de plus je vais me vêtir de noir. Une colère immense me pousse à allumer une sphère de flammes au creux de ma paume. Pour la toute première fois je préférerais ne pas avoir à porter du noir. Je voudrais brûler toutes mes tenues et peut être ainsi la réalité ne m'a tiendra pas et je ne serais pas obligée de lui dire adieu. Le feu brûlant s'éteint. Même ma magie à décidé de m'abandonner aujourd'hui. Je m'effondre à genoux. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'il est parti, je crains mes rêves comme s'ils ne pourraient que me rendre un peu plus malheureuse. Je suis fatiguée, mais en soi cela m'est égal. A quoi bon se soucier de ma vie, alors que ma raison de vivre m'a quitté ?

Je sais que dans quelques heures je devrais faire bonne figure et ne pas pleurer devant sa dernière demeure. Je ne pourrais que bâtir un mur autour de mon cœur. Il en est toujours ainsi. Une reine ne pleure pas. Alors je pleure maintenant, tant que je suis seule et que je peux n'être que Regina. Je pleure amèrement, contre le destin, contre lui. Lui qui mettait toujours sa vie en danger pour protéger les autres. Mes larmes tombent en écho à la pluie qui bat dehors. Même le ciel pleure aujourd'hui.

Quand mes larmes s'assèchent, je reste encore un moment au sol, le corps épuisé, le regard tourné vers le passé. Je me relève lentement, comme si mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter et je prend une robe noire. La première venue, de toute façon je n'ai cure de mon apparence pour l'instant. Je laisse glisser ma robe de chambre au sol et enfile la robe. Je referme difficilement la fermeture éclair et je repense à toutes les fois où Robin l'ai défaite. Pourquoi tout est si cruel avec moi et se joue de mes émotions ainsi ? Chaque chose que je fais ou tout ce que j'ai le malheur de regarder me fait penser à lui. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être seule.

Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je vois Henry. Il a tellement grandi ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me retourne il devient un peu plus adulte. C'est un homme que j'ai en face de moi, ce n'est plus mon petit bébé que je prenais dans mes bras pour le consoler, car soudain les rôles s'inversent. Henry m'ouvre les bras et je ne tarde pas à accepter son étreinte. Il ne me dit rien, il se contente de me serrer un peu plus fort. Je ne vais pas craquer, pas devant Henry. Du moins j'essaye de m'en persuader , mais soudain je craque à nouveau. Henry caresse mon dos tout doucement. J'ai honte de lui imposer cela, lui qui est si jeune, lui que je voudrais protéger du monde qui est, lui, si cruel. Henry attend que mes pleurs se calment et puis il me dit :

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire maman, mais je sais que tout finira par s'arranger pour toi…

Je voudrais le croire. Je voudrais toujours être positive et être de ce qui savent trouver encore plus de courage pour vaincre leurs démons, mais je ne suis pas ainsi faite, ou plutôt je ne le suis plus. La vie m'a appris à ne rien attendre d'elle et surtout que toute chose donnée peut être reprise. C'est peut être une malédiction que de m'aimer… Henry voit dans mon regard tout ce que je ne lui dis pas, et comme pour me prouver que j'ai tort, il me dit :

-Tu verras maman, j'ai toujours raison… parce que je crois que tout est possible et surtout je crois en toi. Si tu ne peux pas en faire autant, je le ferais pour nous deux !

Je le serre fort dans mes bras, tellement fière d'avoir élevé ce garçon au cœur tendre et noble, et puis je me détache un peu de lui en m'assurer que son nœud de cravate est bien centré. Je lui fais ensuite signe d'aller retrouver Zelena et Roland pou qu'ils partent ensemble et je lui assure que je les rejoindrais là bas. Il comprend que j'ai besoin d'être seule un instant pour prendre un peu de courage plus que nécessaire, et il me laisse donc non sans avoir posé un doux baiser sur ma joue en quittant la chambre.

De nouveau seule dans cette pièce remplie de souvenirs heureux, j'hésite un instant avant de me diriger vers le miroir mural. J'ai les yeux rougis, mais qu'importe, en vérité mon attention se porte plus sur ma robe noire que sur mon aspect désastreux. Ma main glisse sur le tissus impeccablement repassé et je frissonne. Le noir qui était devenu mon ami est tout simplement insupportable aujourd'hui. Il est comme le rappel que je vais devoir dire adieu à celui qui m'avait redonné vie. C'est cela en soi. La mort de Robin me jette soudainement dans un monde sans couleurs, vide et sombre : le néant.

Il est temps que je parte, il est temps que je… je n'arrive même pas à le formuler en pensé, mais je sais juste qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Je détourne le regard du miroir et je vais vers la commode et ouvre le tiroir du dessus pour prendre une paire de gants de cuir assortis à ma robe. Et puis je le vois.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Serait – ce ? Oh mon dieu, oui c'est cela : un écrin. Près de la petite boîte en velours rouge une lettre pliée en quatre. Je reste un instant bloquée, incapable de bouger, puis enfin je me décide à prendre et lire la lettre. Tant pis si je suis en retard :

'' _Regina,_

 _J'ai longtemps hésité sur la manière dont je pourrais user pour te poser cette question qui brûle mes lèvres depuis un certain temps. J'avais pensé à un bal, une promenade au clair de lune, à Noël, à la Saint Valentin … et puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait jamais le bon moment._

 _Soyons honnêtes : combien de jours se passent à Storybrooke sans que nous ne soyons tous condamnés à mort ?_

 _Et puis je dois avouer être incapable d'attendre une date précise. Alors, J'ai pris cette décision un peu farfelue de te demander ta main à un moment inattendus pour chacun d'entre nous deux. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre tu es certainement en retard pour un rendez vous important, une paire de gants à la main, mais qu'importe ! C'est le moment !_

 _Je vais te poser la question, et crois le ou non, mais je dois sûrement guetter tes réactions à ton issue. Alors je serai là pour entendre ta réponse chérie, quoi qu'il arrive !_

 _Regina Sophie Mills, veux – tu devenir ma femme ?_

 _Robin''_

C'est trop douloureux aujourd'hui, mais malgré cela, je souris à la logique implacable et si particulière de Robin. Au fond il n'avait pas tort, ça n'aurait jamais été le bon moment. J'ouvre l'écrin et j'y trouve une merveilleuse bague sertie d'un diamant et de deux saphirs. L'argent finement sculpté de l'anneau semble être le travail d'un véritable orfèvre. Sans plus réfléchir, je la mets à mon doigt et je murmure le tout premier mot depuis que c'est arrivé :

-Oui… je le veux…

En cet instant je me moque du fait que Robin ne soit plus là. Intérieurement je sens sa présence dans mon cœur et c'est suffisant pour que je murmure à nouveau :

-Robin, par cette alliance je te choisi toi comme époux, tu étais, tu es et tu resteras mon âme sœur, mon seul amour, ma vie. Par cette alliance je me donne à toi, car tu es le seul en qui J'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle. Par cette alliance je deviens ta femme.

Ce n'est pas conventionnel, ce n'est sûrement pas compréhensible pour tout le monde, mais c'est mon choix. Qu'est ce qu'est le mariage au fond, si ce n'est de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien longtemps après cela ?

Il était ma fin heureuse, et il l'est toujours. Aujourd'hui je me suis mariée, oui, je me suis mariée en noir.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, ça me tournait dans la tête depuis un moment… j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce retour douloureux sur la mort de Robin… enfin je sais pas vous, mais moi je me demande qui est en train de couper des oignons parce que je pleure comme une madeleine ! -)**_

 _ **Allez , je vous fiche la paix et je vous promet la suite de He is in the Army Now le plus vite possible ! *-***_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Vivichan10**_


End file.
